poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders meets Tom and Jerry the Movie
The Irelanders meets Tom and Jerry the Movie is the 1st YIFM/Tom & Jerry crossover made by Connor Lacey. It will appear with it's double feature The Irelanders meets Pinocchio (1940) on YouTube in the near future. Plot While moving house with their owners, Tom and Jerry get into a chase, and Tom nails Jerry inside his mousehole with floorboards, and is pleased to have kept the mouse from coming with him, but misses the moving van and is forced to stay in the house after angering a nearby bulldog. The house is demolished the next morning with Tom going back inside to rescue Jerry, leaving them both homeless. Wandering through the city, they meet a dog, Puggsy, and his flea friend, Frankie, when Tom and Jerry introduce themselves they are both surprised at the fact that the other can talk. Puggsy and Frankie try to persuade them to be friends. While finding food from some nearby bins for a feast, Puggsy and Frankie are captured by two dogcatchers, while Tom and Jerry end up in a tussle with some alley cats. They escape after Jerry fools them into falling into the sewer. They then cross paths with a girl, Robyn Starling, who has run away from home. She tells them that since her mother died when she was still a baby and her father was apparently killed in a recent avalanche while on a mountain-climbing expedition, she has been living with her evil guardian, "Aunt" Pristine Figg, her scheming lawyer and boyfriend, Lickboot, and her overweight skateboarding dog, Ferdinand, but ran away after Figg threw Robyn's locket out of the window. Despite Robyn's misgivings, Tom and Jerry persuade her to return home and they are taken in as pets. Tom and Jerry, end up in a massive food fight with Ferdinand, and stumble across a telegram confirming that Robyn's father is still alive which Figg hides from Robyn. Figg sends them to an animal shelter run by Dr. Applecheek, who turns out to be a cruel animal kidnapper, and the true employer of the two dogcatchers who caught Puggsy. Reuniting with Puggsy and Frankie in the cells, Tom and Jerry tell them all that has happened, then stage an escape and free all of Applecheek's captured animals, among them Droopy, and rush to tell Robyn the news. Elated, Robyn becomes determined to find her father in Tibet and they escape the city on a raft in the river, but the raft is struck by a ship and they end up separated. Figg places a $1 million bounty on Robyn without even planning to give that kind of money, while Mr. Starling is alerted of his daughter's situation and rushes back to America to find her. Robyn is found by Captain Kiddie, the owner of a failing amusement park, and he houses her until seeing an advertisement for the reward on a milk cardboard with the help of his parrot puppet Squawk, upon which he traps Robyn on the ferris wheel and contacts Figg. Tom and Jerry also find Robyn and they flee in a paddle steamer as Figg, Lickboot, Applecheek and the dogcatchers arrive. A long chase ensues, in which the dogcatchers end up trapped in the ferris wheel and Kiddie and Applecheek are left stranded in the river. Following the river, Tom, Jerry and Robyn arrive at Robyn's summer cabin (built by her father), but Figg, Lickboot, and Ferdinand have arrived first. In the ensuing scuffle, a lantern is knocked over and the cabin is set on fire. As Figg, Lickboot, and Ferdinand flee on Robyn's paddle steamer which goes off out of control, Tom and Jerry manage to get Robyn to the roof just as Mr. Starling arrives in his helicopter. Robyn is saved, but Mr. Starling is unable to reach Tom and Jerry in time before the cabin collapses. They only barely survive and are reunited with Robyn. In the aftermath, Robyn takes Tom and Jerry in as her pets, while Figg and Lickboot are arrested by Mr. Starling and sent to prison. Just when it appears that they have found friendship, however, old habits die hard and the duo resume their antics. The film closes as Tom chases Jerry once again. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Maisie Lockwood, Fireman Sam, his friends, Spud the Scarecrow, Oliver, Jenny Foxworth, Overlord (PWT), Galvatron (G1), Professor Mortum, Naga, Shere Khan, Kaa, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Ursula, Diesel 10, Robbie Rotten and Team Rocket will guest star in this film. *Ursula, Shere Khan, Kaa, Diesel 10 and Robbie Rotten will work with Pristine Figg and Lickboot, Overload, Galvatron, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed are also working for Dr Applecheek and Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth), Professor Mortum and Naga will be working for Captain Kiddie. *Shere Khan and Lickboot are both voiced by the late Tony Jay. *Twilight Sparkle and her friends will meet Ursula, Shere Khan, Kaa, Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Meowth), Overload, Galvatron, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Professor Mortum and Naga for the first time. *Maisie Lockwood will meet Diesel 10 for the first time. *Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie will meet Diesel 10 and Robbie Rotten for the first time. Transcript * The Irelanders meets Tom and Jerry the Movie/Transcript Category:Films dedicated to Tony Jay Category:The Irelanders' Adventures Series Category:Connor Lacey Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Transformersprimfan